My Strange Love Story
by AnnieK1994
Summary: Sarah Spiers is an average teenage girl living in Santa Carla, California. Like a lot of teenage girls in Santa Carla she has a crush on four local bikers from a biker gang. She wishes that at least one of them would take notice of her. What happens when her wish comes true except more then one of them have take notice of her. What will happen


In Santa Carla, California the situation is always different at night as well as deadly and not in a good way. Truth was that Santa Carla had gained a reputation as being the "Murder Capital of the World" and for good reason. People tended to disappear mysteriously as well as dying mysteriously also. Santa Carla surprisingly enough was one of the safest places during the daytime but like I mentioned earlier that was strikingly different when it came to night.

Due to the fact that it was a playground for a local biker gang who strangely only make an appearance at night. These boys ruled the boardwalk. They came and went as they pleased, picked up whatever girls they wanted and did whatever the hell they wanted when they wanted to do it. I myself found they to be all gorgeous in their own way. There were four of them and their names were David, Dwayne, Marko and Paul.

David who I assumed to be the leader was tall at least 6'2 with a white mullet, a short beard and ice blue eyes. He was always seen wearing a very nice black trench coat and dark jeans along with black boot, black biker boots since they all owned motorbikes.

These were not just any old motorbikes but were classic motorbikes such as Harley's which could give any local biker's motorbike a run for their money.

David always walked around the boardwalk with a sly smirk on his face as if he and his boys knew something that none of the Santa Carla locals knew.

The next cute guy in this mysterious biker gang was Dwayne. Dwayne was also tall at least 6'0-6'1 but not as tall as David. He had long black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. However unlike the others he had a darker skin tone. As if he had some native American running through his veins. He also appeared to be quieter than the other boys but he was just as cute.

The next hottie in this line of good-looking fellas was a guy by the name of Paul. He was the same height as Dwayne or maybe a little taller. Paul was known around town as being the rockstar of the group. Since he both loved rock music, looked like one and danced like a rockstar as in throwing his head around to rock music. I liked the fact that he like the other boys didn't care what everyone else thought about them. He was looked like a rockstar with his mane of blonde hair, striking blue eyes. He was also dressed like one with a tuxedo jacket with tails, tight white jeans, an ACDC belt and a bunch of bracelets on one wrist and a silver circular earring in one ear. He also had the tough black biker boots just like the rest of them.

Finally there was just one other member of the gang and that was a good looking guy by the name of Marko. Marko was the smallest but appeared to be the most friendly of the bunch. He was 5'11 at the most but his style was unique. He had blue eyes with what appeared to be green specks in them. He also always supported a grin which would give the Cheshire Cat a run for his money. Despite his height, it was his style that stood out. He had long curly blonde hair that looked like it was short at the front but from behind people could see it was in fact long, just tied back. He was known to be the mischievous one of the group. He also had a jacket that looked like it had been sew together with patches of all different colours and symbols. It looked really cool.

This certain bunch of men were known around the boardwalk as being nothing but trouble. They'd walk into shops which they knew they had been already been barred from for causing trouble just to piss the owners off. They were known around town as The Lost Boys. Guys hated them while most girls fawned over them I myself being one of those hopeless girl desperate for even one of them to be interested in me. So far no such luck however maybe someday my luck will change.

For those of you who don't know me. My name is Sarah, Sarah Spires. I am 5'6 with deep violet eyes and long straight blond hair. I have lived in Santa Carla all my life. I have one little brother Tommy who I adore. Don't get me wrong the pair of us fight like cats and dogs half the time but we still love eachother. I love nothing more than spending time with people I love or performing and hanging out with my youth theatre company.

Tommy is 14 years old. He is about 5'4 with green eyes which he got from our mother and blonde hair which again he got from our mother. He loves nothing more than hanging out with his friends and listening and creating music. He is actually in both the school band and his own small band called Fizzle kids. They are a rock cross rap band. I'm very proud of my brother as he along with both my mum and myself has been through so much.

You see three years ago we lost our dad and my mum's soulmate in a car accident. He was just popping out to pick up some late night dinner when a drunk driver hit him. He died instantly. Ever since then my family has had its ups and downs. Yet we have pulled through it together.

The other amazing person in my life is my mum Cheryl. She works two jobs with dignity just to keep our family afloat. After my dad passed she was heartbroken but thanks to both myself and my brother she came through. She was 5'6 like myself with violet eyes and long blonde hair. People often commented I look the spitting image of my mum and I liked it. She loves nothing more than spending time with her children and watching us on stage doing what we love weather it's my brother with his band or myself with my youth theatre company.

Like I mentioned I was in a youth theatre company that took teens from the age of 14 to 22 years old. The company was called Evolution Theatre Company. It was known for being one of the best if not the best youth company in the United States alone. Entry to the company was by audition. There were approximately at least 100 people at the auditions which were held once a year. Competing for just 35 places. It was tough but once you were in that was when the party started. We put on an average of 5 full scale productions a year. The YTC was a big commitment but well worth it when you saw a positive reaction from an audience after a show. As well as bringing the show to the big stage. The YTC not only accepted people from Santa Carla but the surrounding area also. There was over 60 members. We are lead by three amazing drama as well as dance coaches called Una, Clare and Christine who is also an expert in making films so we got to do that as well as theatre. Our group has done so well that we have even brought our productions to places like Canada and London. We last year won the Youth World Drama Festival with one of our productions I played the main female lead while one of my best friends played the main mal.e lead. Due to our win we not only had the current title but were hosting the next festvial and we are hoping to win Being in the YTC is like being in another close knit family.

The YTC was set in a house on the outside of Santa Carla. The house looked like a normal family home yet on the inside it was a house of chaos but in a good way. Before and after drama classes or rehearsals we would hang out in the house. Talking, playing games and listening to music.

The house was like I said looked like a normal house. It was an old mansion with everything you could think off for its students.

There was a games room which we could use before and after drama class. To play games and hang out in.

It had a sleeping den to use if we were tired after drama which never happened as we were always on a high yet it was always in use after a show when we slept over and celebrated as well as on Saturday nights after drama class.

Then there was another great room which was the movie boot. Here we watched plays and movies to help us with our characters as well as just watching movies for the crack.

There was also a dance studio where we could practice dancing for a show as well as stage combat. As well as a small stage to do small shows and practice for bigger ones.

Finally there was the best room in the house known as the kitchen. This amazing room was always miraculously filled with snacks much to our amazement.

Right now as I'm explaining this to you it's half eight at night and I'm on my way to Evolution to do some last minute rehearsals for Dracula since we only had two day till the opening ceremony took place and the festival kicked off

As I'm walking down the boardwalk I spot The Lost Boys parked on the left side talking to eachother and laughing. That's when I caught Marko's eye. He smiled at me and waved. I felt like my heart would burst that one of The Lost Boys had actually noticed me as well as smiled and waved.

That's when Dwayne, David and Paul all served their bikes around to see what Marko was waving and smiling at. They made it look so easy. That's when I noticed David slyly smirk at me, Dwayne smile and nod and Paul smile and wink. All at me. Was my wish finally coming through? That's when Marko yelled over to me,

"Hey cutie come here and meet me and the boys" My heart desperately wanted to but I had rehearsals and I knew my drama coaches as well as the rest of the gang would kill me if I was late or didn't show. That's when Paul yelled,

"Yeah come on gorgeous we won't hurt you". Both David and Dwayne nodded and motioned for me to come over. I knew I couldn't.

"I can't maybe another night" I replied and continued walking.

"Awww" both Paul and Marko chorused while David and Dwayne just smiled sadly.

"Alright Chika" Dwayne yelled as they drove off the opposite way. I then continued on my way to the house.

When I arrived I met the rest of the bunch and we began rehearsals. All seemed to be going well as me and one of my best friends Lana were sitting listening to them practice one of the songs in Dracula which was 'No Light' by Florence and the Machine. As we were sitting their quietly chatting I decided to mention the incident with The Lost Boys.

"Lucky girl" Lana gushed after I explained what happened.

"I know"

"Hey girls what are you talking about" Our friend Mike said walking over. That's when I realised rehearsals were finished and people were packing up.

"Just talking about The Lost Boys" Lana said as we got up to help pack up.

"Girls just be careful of them there is something strange about them"

"Yeah, yeah Mike you're just jealous of their good looks" Lana teased him. He was about to make a smart comeback when Una decided to make an announcement.

"Right guys well done tonight, the plan for tomorrow is to meet here once again at the same time as tonight and give one whole run through of the play and the our opening ceremony pieces, no stopping this is a full tech and dress rehearsal so I expect you to be in custom" "Afterwards you guys may as well stay over since the next day is the opening ceremony".

"Sure" we all chorused, knowing well that our parent's wouldn't mind since it was summer holidays so no school and since it was the Worlds. So we all packed up and headed home. As we were walking outside Lana suddenly asked me would I like to grab a lift home. Knowing full well that Santa Carla was dangerous at night I agreed and we headed off.

As we were passing the centre of town. I spotted Marko and the boys. Marko saw me almost immeatatily and started waving like a mad man, beaconing me to come over. I couldn't help but laugh as he looked so funny and the other boys looked at him as if to say

"What the hell are you doing?" He then pointed to me and the boys. The boys then looked and spotted me. Paul and Dwayne decided to help Marko try to coax me over by joining in while David just shook his head and the boys smiling and nodded to me. My heart once again swelled as this was the second time they had noticed me. We then drove off and Lana and her mum dropped me off and my house. I thanked Lana and her mum Caroline and headed inside.

As I entered I could see both my mum and Tommy were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hi Honey how was rehearsal?"

"Great we are ready as we'll ever be"

"You guys will do great you always do" my mum replied pulling me into a hug when I took a seat on the couch. We then continued watch the film. After a short while I began to feel sleepy so I headed to bed. as I was drifting off I couldn't help but think once again about the boy. I ended up dreaming about them too.

I awoke the next morning to the blasted sun shining through my window, having forgot to close the blinds last night.

"Dam" I muttered sleepily. I slowly got to my feet and through on a pair of clothes. I decided to wear a white top with the words 'Bite Me' since I we were doing rehearsals for Dracula. followed by dark blue jeans and my favourite pair of sneakers.

I decided not to wear any jewellery knowing that I would have to remove it in rehearsals. For the rest of the day I spend time drawing as well as practicing lines using my script. I then remembered that I had promised Clare that I would collect the music for both our drama and dance piece our opening from Max. As well as drama the YTC also did dance lead by chief dance choreographer Maia Michaels.

As I got to Max's video store I couldn't help but think about Marko and the other boys. Was my wish of the boys noticing me finally coming true. As I entered I could overhear four guys talking and laughing with Max. Before I rounded the corner into the main part of the store I suddenly heard Max say

"My sons you make me want to bite your heads off one minute and have me laughing in stitches the next" "Especially you Marko". That's when I realised that it was The Lost Boys he was talking to. My heart was in my mouth as all of these boys were so gorgeous. I couldn't believe that they had taken what seemed to be an interest in me. That's when I heard,

"Hey Max you never would believe the girl we saw last night" "She was smoking wasn't she Paul?"

"Hell yeah she was like a goddess right Dwayne"

"Your right there bro she was very beautiful"

"David what do you have to say about this so called goddess?"

"She was defonatlity one of the best looking girls I've ever seen" "Shame we didn't find out who she was boys"

"Well what did she look like I might know her"

"David your good at describing people come on man we have to find her". I heard Max and the other boys laugh.

"Well Paul I never thought you would be obsessing over one girl" Max teased

"No but Max, Paul's right she is absolutely gorgeous" Marko said in awe

"Right David mind describing this so called girl who had stolen your dead beat hearts"

"My pleasure" "Well she is about 5'6 with deep violent eyes and long blonde straight hair" "Ring any bells"

That's when I realised that David's description matched me to a T. They were in fact describing me. My wish seemed to be coming true. Not only was one of The Lost Boys taking interest in me but they all seemed to be. My heart was pounding in my chest wildly. As four of the best looking men I had ever come across we're taking interest in me.

I looked at my watch and realised I better hurry as I only had a half an hour till rehearsals and knowing that The Lost Boys would probably start asking me questions I really only had 15 minutes at the most.

So I slowly walked around the corner to see Max smiling back at me. since all the boys had their backs turned, they failed to notice my arrival.

"Are we ready to host?"

"Mark my words Max we are not only ready to host but ready to win for the second year in a row" "And also ready to break the record of being the first country to do that" "Also get ready for an opening ceremony you will never forget".

That's when all the boys spun on their heels in my direction almost as if they were hearing the best music they had ever heard and wanted to know the source of that music. I couldn't help but blush under their stares. They seemed to be looking at me as if I was the greatest thing they had ever seen. Max looked at the boys and back at me intrigued.

"Well this certainly is interesting".

"Max this is her" "The girl we have been telling you about for the past five minutes"

"No shit Marko" Paul said. I couldn't help but giggle while Paul smiled at me and winked.

"Max would you mind doing the honours of introducing all of us love sick men to the this goddess". I couldn't help but blush when David described me as a goddess.

I myself certainly did not see me as a goddess. Sure both my parents had highlighted throughout my whole life that I was the most beautiful and kindest girl they had ever met but that's parent's for you, they all thought their kids where the most beautiful things they had ever seen.

"Right well boys I have the privilege of introducing to you someone who better get used to being introduced since she is in our YTC and one of the main people who is representing us in the Youth World Drama Festival" "As well as she is going to raise the flag for us at the opening ceremony". I was shocked as no one other then the members of the YTC knew that.

"How did you find that out Max?"

"O you know me, I have my ways". I had to laugh as Max could be so funny sometimes.

"I do know you Max"

That's when I noticed the boys looked lost.

"Max, what the hell are you talking about?" Marko questioned. I couldn't believe they had not even heard of the Youth World Drama Festival.

"Boys, boys, boys" I chuckled, placing my hand to my head.

"Uh oh boys we are in the bad books with the goddess of Santa Carla" David chuckled while the boys followed.

"Sarah do you want to explain to this bunch of clueless men what it is" Max laughed after seeing the boys confused faces, knowing that I knew more about it than him.

"Please my beautiful Sarah" Marko pouted looking at me with puppy dog eyes. While the boys chuckled at him and still looked at me as if I was everything to them.

"The Youth World Drama Festival is the highest level of competition for drama in the world" "Every year seven nations are selected due to qualifiers" "Those seven nations then select who they think is their strongest youth theatre group to go to the country and represent them" "In the end a total of eight nations compete" "The eighth nation hosted the competition and is the winner of the previous competition which is us" "This year we are not only hoping to win it again but to be the first nation in the history of the competition to win it twice in a row". Amazingly I could see the boys still listening intensely to everything I was saying.

"That is one tall order Sarah" Max said pulling out a brown package.

"It may be a tall order Max but we intend to get it"

"oooooooo" the boys chanted all around me.

"Determined aren't yea" Dwayne laughed beside me.

"Determined but right" I said back. The boys laughed.

"Determined, right and very beautiful" David said looking right at me with a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but blush.

"Aww the cutie is blushing" Marko and Paul joked while both David and Dwayne smiled at me. I then looked at my clock and realised I only had 12 minutes till rehearsals.

"Max I need the music for the opening as I have to go to rehearsals"

"Right Sorry Sarah". Max picked up the envelope and handed it to me.

"Thanks Max" I replied,

"Do you really have to go?" Marko whined like a five year old. I then noticed all the boys give me sad looks.

"I'm sorry boys but yes I do"

"Wait Sarah, do you need tickets for the opening ceremony?" Dwayne asked

"No, the opening is taking place on the boardwalk tomorrow night but you will need to book tickets for the shows" "Max can get you the tickets exclusive because he has helped us in the past and he can tell you the details about the opening ceremony" "Listen I've got to run" "I'll see you guys later". I then headed to the house.

"Bye gorgeous" Dwayne, Paul and Marko shouted as I walked out. I couldn't help but blush as like I mentioned before, four of the best looking men seemed to be taking interest in me.

I then put the boys out of my mind and concentrated on the task at hand which was rehearsals. When I arrived I could see the gang along with Clare, Una and Maia sitting in a circle talking. I quickly glanced at the clock and realised that I got in the door just in the nick of time.

"Hey guys" I said after I placed my bag with the other bags. I then walked over and handed the envelope to Maia.

"Hey Sarah" they all replied. I then sat down next to my friend Macy.

"Right guys now as you all know tomorrow is the opening ceremony and we are performing on behalf of the nation" "Our job is not only to hopeful win this competition but to get out there and make the nation proud right off the bat" Clare said with sheer determination evident in her voice "So tonight we are solely going to practice on the dance and drama piece for tomorrow night's extravaganza". We all then nodded and got to our feet to start rehearsing.

That's pretty much how the rest of the night continued, doing various scenes from our opening drama piece and going over the dance at least half a dozen times. By the end of the night we marched our tired legs back to the house and crashed on top of each other on the floor. I couldn't help but think about David, Dwayne, Marko and Paul.

As I was about to drift off I thought I heard what sounded like my name being called,

"Sarah, Sarah". I flashed my eyes open and glanced around. Everything seemed to be in order. So I then put the strange incident out of my head and concentrated on sleeping as we all had a crazy night tomorrow. Since the opening ceremony was being held in the night time instead of the day.


End file.
